There are increasing demands for supporting multicast applications in which users may request the same video content. This video content may contain location information, news, or advertisements at hot spots such as sports venues and airports, or lecture or training information in a classroom. Video content may be transmitted in conjunction with high definition voice content, such as for video conferencing services. Video content can be delivered to multiple user devices via multicast or broadcast methods which frees up bandwidth resources that can be used to support other services. Multicast and broadcast transmissions over wireless networks are challenging, however, due to packet losses caused by the wireless channel and device mobility. It is also difficult to multicast real-time video with differentiated quality of service (QoS) or quality of experience (QoE).
Many devices currently support different types of network interfaces for communications between the device and various wireless networks. Some networks operate over a licensed wireless spectrum which is regulated and has portions allocated to different entities in a geographic area. Such networks typically are operated by a carrier or network service provider, may have access controls or service level agreements, and may require fees in order to receive services. Fees also may apply based on the quality of service requested. In other networks, devices share a range of unlicensed wireless spectrum. Such networks may or may not have access controls or service level agreements, and typically do not require fees for wireless connections between devices and a network access point.
Various systems have been proposed in order to enable a device to access and receive services from two or more different networks. The device may operate in one network typically operated by a carrier or service provider over licensed frequencies, such as mobile or cellular communications networks based on 5G, 4G, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards and related technologies. The device also may be able to access and receive services from a network typically operating over unlicensed frequencies, such as wireless local area network operating according to a standard such as IEEE 802.11 or WiFi™. In some cases, data communications are simply offloaded to the network operating over unlicensed frequencies. In other cases, the benefits of a carrier-type air interface and services provided for mobile or cellular networks over licensed spectrum may be extended to also provide and manage the services over the unlicensed spectrum. These extended or assisted communications may be referred to as licensed assisted access (LAA).